The Genie and The Heiress
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: On a bright sunny day in Coolsville, Daphne Blake finds a unique looking old bottle at the beach and before you know it, hijinks and trouble ensue. Sorry for the crummy summary; heavy Fraphne in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2011 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. I am not making any money off of writing this story, I am just a fan. Also this story will be similar to the 1980-82 Scary Scooby Funnies/Scooby and Scrappy Doo series but with Fred, Daphne and Velma instead of Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy Doo.

Author's Notes #2: the character Jeannie is copyright 2011 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Cartoon Network/Boomerang/Sony Pictures Television and any other company who was involved with the cartoon version of I Dream of Jeannie that I can't think of right now but will probably remember later. Also this story was partly inspired by a piece of fan artwork done by Jaguaro from the website Deviant Art.

Chapter 1

Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley, three of the members of the famous detective agency known as Mystery Inc. sit reclining in three chairs aside a local beach; for the moment the trio of detectives are resting easy and have no worries as they have decided to spend a sunny Saturday afternoon away from their respective careers, however fairly soon they will have something to worry about and the three young adult investigators will be thrust into a mystery unlike anything the trio has ever encountered.

"What a terrific day for a beach party, right girls?" Fred asked.

"Sure is and there's no better people to share it with than you guys" Velma remarked.

"Thanks Velma, I'm glad you and Daphne are here as well" Fred replied.

"So guys, we've got all day to spend at the beach, what do you want to do?" Velma asked.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to take a walk down the beach" Daphne replied, getting up from her chair and stretching a little.

"That sounds pretty good, let's get going" Fred commented.

"Actually guys, if it's okay with you I wouldn't mind going for a walk by myself" Daphne replied with a smile which was naturally directed towards the blond young adult.

"Hmm… I guess its okay, but I just wish that I could go with you" Fred responded.

"Actually Fred I think I know why Daphne wants to take a walk by herself and I can certainly understand why she would want to do so and I guess there's nothing wrong with having some time to herself" Velma replied, trying to explain to her friend what the redhead wanted to do.

"Well Velma, in all the years that the three of us have been friends I have never known you to be wrong about anything so I guess it would be okay; just make sure and be careful while you're walking Daphne, I don't want anything to happen to you" Fred explained as he looked at Daphne and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Freddie, I will" the red-haired detective replied.

With that Daphne headed off down the beach, as she began walking she found herself lost in her own thoughts and feelings; she wondered why Fred had mentioned why she wanted her to be careful and why he looked like he was objecting to her taking a walk.

"Velma's certainly a good friend, although it's kind of weird that she would mention that I would want to go by myself; and it's certainly unusual that she would mention that I wanted to have some time to collect my thoughts, but she knows me and knows what I'm thinking; I mean sure we've been friends since junior high and sure she's helped me through tough times before, so I guess I don't mind sharing with Fred about what I was planning to do" the redhead said to herself as she walked down the beach with the waves lapping against the shore.

Daphne continued walking down the beach, all the while looking at the water and thinking to herself what a beautiful part of the country the Midwest was and especially her home state of Ohio and her home town of Coolsville; as she continued to make her way down the beach, she realized how good her life was and despite the fact that she and her parents were quite wealthy and that her trust funds provided her with whatever she wished or desired in life, in addition to all that she realized just how wonderful her friends were as well, especially Fred.

"Freddie's such a good guy and a pretty good looker too, I'm sure lucky to have such a cool guy for a friend and I just wish that someday I could tell him how I really feel; Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are pretty cool friends too, and one thing's for sure: I'm darn lucky to have all of them as friends and I hope they'll always be my friends too" she continued as the redhead had made her way further down the beach.

Daphne had been walking for about ten more minutes, still thinking about her life and her friends as well as some of the gang's past adventures including the times that she spent time as a damsel in distress and even the times that she was captured, kidnapped in addition to being bound and gagged a few times.

The redhead was still running through various things in her mind when her attention was diverted back to the beach, specifically to an area in front of her; on the sandy surface of the beach was an ancient looking bottle which the wealthy sleuth picked up and looked over carefully.

"Hmm… what's a bottle doing on the beach? I guess someone must have tossed it out onto the sand after they finished eating and drinking, you know if there's one thing I can't stand, it's litterbugs; I just wish people would learn to throw their trash away or at the very least recycle it when they're finished with it, you know this bottle looks quite old, I wonder if it's a collectors item; actually it kind of looks like a soda bottle, maybe I'll rub it, after all it looks kind of dusty" Daphne said to herself.

The red-haired young investigator breathed on the bottle and began rubbing it as she continued to hold it in her hands, suddenly the bottle began to shake and it also began emitting a plume of purple smoke; this caused Daphne to drop it onto the sand as the smoke continued to pour out of the bottle, but instead of going out onto the sand, the smoke poured upwards through the top of it.

After a few moments the smoke cleared and a somewhat young red-haired woman who looked much like Daphne stood on the beach, that is except for the fact that this woman's hair was done up in a ponytail and the fact that she was wearing Arabian style clothing; the wealthy redhead looked stunned for a few seconds but as soon as she caught sight of the woman, she smiled and walked towards her.

"Jeannie!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Daphne! My goodness it's wonderful to see you again" Jeannie replied, looking equally excited to see her fellow redhead again.

"It's great to see you too Jeannie, what have you been up to since we saw each other last?" Daphne asked.

"Oh the usual genie type stuff, you know doing magic and all that, so what are you and the rest of the gang doing?" Jeannie wondered.

"Well Fred, Velma and I decided to spend at the day at the beach and have a beach party; for the most part we're taking some time off from solving mysteries although the three of us do solve an occasional case; and the three of us have careers as well, Fred's an aspiring writer, Velma's been working as a research scientist for NASA and I've been working as a freelance journalist for a various magazines and newspapers" Daphne explained.

"That certainly sounds fun and I'm glad to hear you three have such fascinating careers, by the way where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Jeannie asked.

"For once those two got the drop on us, they took the Mystery Machine and took Scooby's nephew Scrappy for a vacation or something like that, I don't know where they are now though; but to be totally honest, they deserve a nice long vacation, they've helped us solve so many mysteries over the years and they really deserve some time off" Daphne replied with a chuckle.

"That's terrific Daphne, I'm glad they're enjoying themselves and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself as well" Jeannie responded.

"So what else is new with you Jeannie? For example where are Babu and Cory and Henry?" Daphne asked.

"Well, a few years after we met the first time Babu became a full fledged genie and he's now undergoing genie training, he'll be back with me eventually; as for Cory and Henry, a few years after we solved that mystery in Persia or Iran, they graduated from high school and they're now at the University of California at Los Angeles" Jeannie explained.

"Wow, UCLA, that's a pretty good school, but why didn't Cory take the bottle with him?" Daphne wondered.

"He decided that he probably wouldn't be able to keep track of me and Babu while he and Henry attended college so he decided to bring the bottle back to the place where he found it; then soon after that my bottle was kicked around a few times and eventually the waves washed it out into the ocean, then a current picked it up and eventually it found it's way here" Jeannie replied.

"Jeepers, that's some story, but I'm sure glad I was able to talk to you again" Daphne commented.

"I'm glad we were able to talk to each other again as well, there's just one little additional thing I need to tell you Daphne" Jeannie replied.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"Well you see, according to genie tradition and history, the man or woman who finds a genie's bottle or lamp and rubs it, thereby releasing said genie becomes the creature's master or mistress in this case and the genie has to grant the person's every wish" Jeannie replied.

"Jeepers, you're kidding" Daphne responded, sounding a bit surprised at her friend's comment.

"Actually I'm not, Daphne because you found the bottle and released me, I now serve you and you are my master" Jeannie replied.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say Jeannie, this is pretty cool and pretty unusual; I mean my parents and I already have more than enough money and I usually can buy whatever I want, plus my trust funds are quite adequate and are more than enough to cover the gang's and my family's bills and expenses; I guess what I'm attempting to say is, while it's a very tempting offer but…" the red haired teen replied.

"But what?" Jeannie wondered.

"Well, the thing is, I don't really know if I can accept this offer or not; I mean it's kind of weird that a woman should be serving another woman or a man for that matter" Daphne started to reply before she was cut off by Jeannie who decided to put in her two cents.

"Daphne, from what I've seen nowadays a lot of women do cooking and cleaning along with other household chores, plus you mentioned the fact that you're pretty wealthy so I'm guessing you have maids and butlers right?" Jeannie asked.

"Sure, but what does that have to do with you?" Daphne thought.

"Well a lot of maids are women so I see nothing wrong with me granting you and the rest of the gang wishes or anything like that, okay?" Jeannie replied.

"Actually you're right, I guess it was kind of silly to compare you with a maid or anything like that, but still, after this is all over I might seriously considering setting you and Babu free, heck maybe you can live with us if you wanted to" Daphne responded.

"Oh that would be wonderful Daphne, that is if you'll have us and its okay with the rest of the gang and your parents" Jeannie replied.

"Trust me Jeannie, my dad has funded all of our mysteries over the years and he bought us the Mystery Machine years ago, so if my folks don't mind it, you can move in with us; plus I'm sure they won't mind another person in the house, it'll be kind of weird at first but I think once they get to know you they won't mind you living with us" Daphne explained.

"Oh thank you mistress Daphne, you're the best master or mistress a genie ever had!" Jeannie exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the red haired sleuth.

"You're welcome Jeannie, come on let's go tell Fred and Velma the good news" Daphne replied.

With that Daphne held the bottle in her hands as Jeannie turned into a plume of purple smoke once again and she returned to the inside of the ancient container; the red-haired sleuth walked back down the beach and back towards Fred and Velma as she smiled, together the two of them returned to where the other two members of Mystery Inc. were and prepared to tell them what had happened.

Author's Notes: I wasn't quite sure whether I wanted to post this or not, but after thinking about it, I decided to start posting this story. Granted, it's probably not as good as my other stories, but hopefully everyone will still like it; also I'm still writing and coming up with new stories, so make sure and keep watching my Fan and Deviant Art accounts for more fan fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred and Velma continued to sit back in their respective beach chairs as they awaited their redheaded colleague to return from her walk; after a few moments the two adolescents noticed a familiar sight walking towards them, the red-haired female sleuth had indeed returned but her two friends noticed that Daphne was holding a bottle and wondered what had happened to her while she took a walk.

"Daphne, I'm glad you're back; you were gone for a while" Fred remarked.

"Oh come on Fred, I was only gone for maybe fifteen minutes" Daphne replied.

"Hey to me fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity" Fred commented.

"Freddie, I'm not a kid any more, I can take care of myself" Daphne replied with her arms folded.

"I guess so, by the way what's that you're holding?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it looks like an old soda bottle, mind if I take a look at it Daphne?" Velma wondered.

"Sure Velma, here" the red-haired beauty said as she handed the bottle over to her bespectacled comrade.

"Hmm… if I didn't know any better I would say that this bottle dates back to ancient Arabia" Velma remarked as she looked over the bottle.

"Actually it is that old, plus there's something pretty surprising inside and I think you guys will be pretty happy about this particular surprise" Daphne said with a somewhat devious smile on her face.

Fred and Velma happened to notice this and wondered what exactly their red haired colleague was up to.

"Alright Daphne, what's with that smile on your face?" Fred asked.

"Yeah Daphne, you look like the Cheshire cat after going to the dentist, what's up?" Velma added.

"If I can have that bottle back Velma, I'll tell you" Daphne replied.

"Okay, I don't see why not, here you go" the bespectacled teen remarked as she handed the bottle back to Daphne.

"Alright gang, ready for the surprise I was promising?" Daphne said.

"Sure, let's see it" Fred and Velma replied.

"Okay, here goes" Daphne commented.

The red-haired young female investigator then began rubbing the bottle once again and just like before a plume of purple smoke poured out of it and took shape in front of the trio of investigators; after a few moments the smoke cleared and a familiar looking young woman stood in front of the three detectives, the woman had red hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing Arabian style clothing; Fred and Velma recognized the woman just as Daphne did, then smiled at her and walked towards her to greet her.

"Jeannie!" Fred and Velma both exclaimed.

"Boy are we glad to see you, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the blond haired young man commented.

"I'll say it has, what are you doing here anyway?" the bespectacled young woman queried.

"Well, funny thing about that; remember the surprise I was talking about?" Daphne commented.

"Yes?" Fred questioned.

"Simple, Jeannie is the surprise" Daphne replied.

"Jeannie? But why and how?" Fred wondered.

"Well, you see when I was taking a walk down the beach earlier I saw a bottle on the ground, then I decided to pick it up and rubbed some of the sand off it; of course what I didn't realize was that it was Jeannie's bottle and after I rubbed it, she came out, saw me and then we started talking; she told me that Babu was doing some Genie training, that Cory and Henry are at UCLA and that her bottle was washed her by a strong current" Daphne explained.

"Jinkies, that's pretty amazing; but there's one thing that I don't understand, Daphne, if you found Jeannie's bottle and rubbed it which would release her, then that would mean that you're her master, or whatever they call the female version of that" Velma replied.

"Correct Velma and by the way, Daphne is my mistress; that is the correct female term for a genie's master" Jeannie remarked.

"Boy Jeannie, not only is it great to see you again but you can help us out a lot when we solve mysteries; now whenever we come face to face against a monster or ghost you can put a magic whammy on the villains to make sure they don't capture us" Fred replied.

"I suppose so Fred, by the way Daphne also mentioned that she might want me to live with you guys and to be a mortal just like you guys" Jeannie remarked.

"You know Jeannie I think it would be kind of cool if you lived with us and solved mysteries with us, but as for being mortal, I don't know if you would want to have the kind of life that we live" Fred replied.

"Actually Fred I think I would enjoy solving mysteries with all of you, as I said before I do like all of you and I had lots of fun solving that mystery in Persia with you, so maybe I would like being a detective" Jeannie responded.

"Jeannie, we would be more than happy to have you as a member of Mystery Inc., actually since we're not too busy right now, why don't we induct you right here" Fred replied.

"That's an excellent idea Freddie, what do you think Velma?" Daphne asked as she looked over to her bespectacled comrade.

"I agree with the two of you, let's make Jeannie a full fledged member of Mystery Inc." the bespectacled adolescent replied enthusiastically.

"Good to hear, Jeannie you are hereby inducted as a full member of Mystery Inc., from now on you will always be a detective and hopefully a good one at that, congratulations" Fred remarked as he walked over and shook Jeannie's hand.

"Thank you Fred, this is a very prestigious honor and you'll never regret this" Jeannie replied.

"You're welcome Jeannie, and we were more than happy to give you that honor" Fred commented; the blond young man then looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting quite late and that it was probably a good idea for the four of them to return home.

"Creepers, it's almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon; all that time we spent talking must have chewed up a lot of time" Fred stated.

"Jeepers, you're right Freddie it is getting pretty late, we should probably head back to my parents' house" Daphne replied.

"Yeah, besides I'm getting kind of hungry and it is getting close to dinner time" Velma commented.

"Come on girls, let's head for home; Jeannie do you want to sit inside the car or travel inside your bottle?" Fred asked.

"Hmm… inside my bottle would be fine, but thank you for the offer Fred" Jeannie replied.

"Okay, let's head back to Daphne's fathers' convertible and head on back to the Blake estate" the blond teen remarked.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma and Jeannie, albeit in her bottle headed back towards the beach's parking area; the three young people reached the automobile and were getting ready to pack everything inside it when Jeannie spoke up.

"Daphne, I have an idea" the red-haired magical being said.

"What's that Jeannie?" Daphne wondered.

"Why don't you three enter the automobile and I'll take care of putting everything in the back of the car" Jeannie explained.

"Actually Jeannie, that would be a great idea and it would sure take less time; go right ahead and do your stuff" Daphne replied.

"Very well mistress, I shall" Jeannie remarked; with that the supernatural being aimed her ponytail towards the trio's beach chairs, umbrellas and miscellaneous items that they had used during their beach party; suddenly everything that Fred and the girls had been holding disappeared, then reappeared inside the open trunk of the convertible.

"Jeepers, that was amazing Jeannie!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Thank you mistress Daphne, I was more than happy to do it" Jeannie replied.

"Well girls, now that everything's packed up, let's head for home" Fred declared.

Fred, Daphne and Velma opened each of the convertible's doors, and then entered the cherry red automobile with Daphne holding Jeannie's bottle; the red haired genie had already entered back into her bottle before the trio of sleuths entered the vehicle so everything was set for the sleuths' journey back to Daphne's house.

The trio of detectives drive back to Blake Mansion was somewhat uneventful; most of the drive was quiet, as Fred made sure to keep his eyes on the wheel and on the road ahead of him, however as the vehicle drove closer to Daphne's house the three of them began conversing about the day's events.

"So Daphne, what are you going to do now that you're the master or mistress of a genie?" Fred asked while keeping his eyes on the highway.

"I don't know Freddie, but after I tell my parents about our house guest, maybe I'll get her to zap up one of my old high school classmates and let Jeannie take care of her" the redhead replied with a mischievous look on her face.

While sitting in the backseat Velma heard Daphne's statement and figured she was up to no good, so she decided to ask her what she was planning on doing.

"Daphne, I hope you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking" Velma remarked.

"What's she thinking about Velma? Fred wondered.

Daphne realized that if her bespectacled comrade mentioned what she was planning, the two of the probably wouldn't speak for a long time, so the redhead decided to share what she was thinking about.

"Oh alright, if you must now there was a classmate that I had in high school named Janet Carter and she was a spoiled brat; she always said that I was pretty but not too intelligent, and she always hated the fact that Freddie and I were boyfriend and girlfriend plus she despised the fact that I was head cheerleader for a couple of years, when she always told me she wanted the job and never got it; in addition to that she hated the fact that my I always got whatever I wanted through my trust fund and she had to work for everything she got" Daphne explained.

"Daphne, I understand the fact that you're rich but you don't need to teach an old high school classmate a lesson just because she was jealous of you; that's something you would have done in junior high, not now. Besides you could wish for anything in the world thanks to Jeannie, you could give Velma and I tons of money, then we would be on equal footing or she could give us a new Mystery Machine, then we wouldn't have to worry about Shaggy and Scooby having it, so why would you want to use it on someone like her anyway?" Fred replied.

"Hmm… you know Freddie, you're right; I won't use Jeannie's powers to mess with Janet" Daphne replied with a smile.

"Good for you Daphne, you're taking the high road and not stooping to that classmate's level" Fred commented.

"_Besides, I've got other plans for Jeannie besides Janet Carter Freddie and you'll find out exactly what they are soon"_ Daphne thought to herself, while smiling broadly.

The cherry colored convertible continued to head back towards Blake Mansion, as Daphne continued to mull over what she was going to do with Jeannie and her powers.

After a few more minutes the convertible parked in the driveway of the Blake's house, the red-haired detective and her two friends exited the vehicle, then headed towards the door of the house; Daphne took out a set of keys from her purse and opened the large front door to the mansion as she, Fred and Velma walked inside the mansion.

"Boy what a day, we had a terrific beach party and Daphne found Jeannie's bottle, now that's what I call a good day" Fred commented as he and the gang sat down on a sofa inside the house's foyer.

"Speaking of days, I wonder where mom and dad are; actually they're probably working on some business deal so I guess they must be in their office, we'll have to make sure we don't talk too loudly so they aren't disturbed" Daphne chimed in.

"Right, you know I'm getting a little hungry, why don't we head into the dining room and fix some dinner" Velma commented.

"Actually Velma, why don't we let Jeannie take care of dinner, it'll give us some time to relax" Daphne replied.

"You know Daphne that sounds pretty good; all right Daph, go ahead and let Jeannie out of her bottle" Fred explained.

"Okay here goes nothing" the red-haired investigator remarked; she brought the ancient bottle out once again and began rubbing it, a few moments later a plume of purple smoke came out of the bottle, after the smoke cleared Jeannie found herself sitting on the sofa next to Fred, Daphne and Velma.

"Hello mistress Daphne, what can I do for you?" Jeannie asked.

"Well Jeannie, Fred, Velma and I were hoping that you could head into the kitchen and maybe fix some dinner for us" Daphne replied.

"Absolutely Daphne, what would you like to eat?" Jeannie questioned.

"Oh just whatever you feel like, we're not really particular" Daphne replied.

"Very well, I shall head into the kitchen and we shall have a great feast" Jeannie responded.

With that Jeannie whipped her ponytail around and disappeared from the sofa; a few seconds later she reappeared in the kitchen and prepared to work her special brand of magic to begin fixing a meal that Fred, Daphne and Velma wouldn't soon forget.

After a few minutes during which Jeannie worked her magic and produced an assortment of food that would make Shaggy and Scooby blush if they were there, the red-haired genie poked her head out of the kitchen door and let the trio of investigators know that the food was ready.

"Fred, Daphne, Velma, dinner is ready" Jeannie declared.

"Terrific, we'll be right there" Fred replied.

Fred and the girls got up from the sofa and walked towards the dining room to join Jeannie; as the trio of investigators entered the dining room their jaws almost collectively dropped to the floor, on the dining room table were dozens of plates filled with beef dishes, chicken dishes, appetizers, salads, deserts and other kinds of dishes as well.

"Wow Jeannie, you sure outdid yourself" Fred commented with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Jeepers, you sure did; not to mention you put silverware down and everything" Daphne added.

"I certainly did, and it was my pleasure mistress Daphne; now why don't the four of us sit down to eat and enjoy ourselves" Jeannie replied with a smile.

Fred, Daphne and Velma nodded in agreement with their supernatural friend as the four of them each pulled out a chair from the table and sat down; Daphne was quite impressed with Jeannie's magic and wondered just what it would be a genie like herself.

The red-haired investigator as well as her three friends took some food from the various dishes on the table and each began eating; the three mortals were quite impressed by their mystical colleague's cooking, in particular how good everything tasted and that everything reminded the trio of the food at a top flight restaurant, which considering Daphne's background made her pretty happy.

About ten minutes had passed and the four of them had gotten full pretty quickly as they sat back in their chairs thinking about how good their dinner had been and also complimenting their mystical friend's cooking abilities once again.

"Boy was that good, I can't remember the last time I ate so well" Fred remarked.

"Jeepers, neither can I; you know Jeannie, I could get used to eating this well every night" Daphne added.

"Jinkies, so could I; you know something, if I ate like this every night I might end up looking and sounding like Shaggy and Scooby; although I do like Shaggy a lot so it might not be that big a deal" Velma commented.

"Velma, do you like Shaggy just as a friend or more than that?" Jeannie asked.

"Jeannie, let's just say we have a lot to talk about; but for the moment, what are we going to do about all the dirty dishes?" Velma replied.

"Why don't I take care of them Velma" Jeannie responded.

"Okay Jeannie, go ahead and do your stuff" Daphne remarked.

"As you wish mistress" Jeannie said as she pointed her ponytail towards the dishes and silverware; as soon as you could say Abracadabra, the dishes disappeared from the table and reappeared in the kitchen cabinet.

"Jinkies, that was incredible Jeannie, I have to admit I still can't get over how you do that and how you manage to move all those dishes into the cabinet in the amount of time that it would take me to blink" Velma replied.

"Well Velma, I guess that's my little secret" Jeannie remarked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess magic is something we were meant to watch and to not really quite understand fully" Fred replied.

"Um, Fred, I have no idea what you just said" Daphne remarked, with some what of a confused and disbelieving look on her face, while shaking her head.

Of course her face and her head pretty much gave the same reaction to the rest of the group. Realizing that maybe someone needed to clear a few things up on what Fred said, Jeannie decided to speak up and explain, or at least attempt to explain the somewhat confusing statement Fred had rattled off.

"I think I know what Fred was talking about. Most mortals are confused about magic, they don't understand what I can do and what I am; to be honest, most mortals think Genies are a myth, that they don't exist and aren't something that would worry most people. But Genies are real and they can help people, if more mortals would embrace what Genies can do, like the three of you, and Shaggy and Scooby for example." The red haired magic user explained.

"That's what I was trying to say; I bet a lot of Genies are really cool and could assist people a lot. But most people don't seem to understand what Genies can do, or what magic is like; if people just studied it and knew a lot about it, like we do, then maybe magic would be considered an appropriate craft." Fred replied.

"Excellent points Fred" Daphne responded.

"Thank you Daphne" Fred replied.

Fred, Daphne, Velma and Jeannie then continued to chat for a while about genies, magic, and their lives and careers for what seemed like hours, which indeed it ended up being, several of them as a matter of fact. Around 7:30, the three members of Mystery Inc., or rather four members were joined by the wealthy red haired member of the team's parents; Daphne was somewhat surprised to see her folks, partly because she thought that the two of them were working on a business deal in their office, or possibly out of the house and taking in a night on the town so to speak.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Daphne asked, somewhat embarrassed at the fact that her parents had decided to show up unexpectedly.

"Daphne sweetheart, it's our house; we live here. Not to mention you live here as well, sort of" Mrs. Blake replied.

"I know but, well, I thought you guys were working or out of the house" Daphne remarked, stammering a bit as she spoke.

"Well we were working; actually we just finished all the paperwork on a fairly big order for a department store chain, and now we're going to have some dinner" Mr. Blake replied, albeit with a somewhat curious look on his face.

"Sounds good Dad; by the way, what are the two of you going to have for dinner?" Daphne inquired.

"I don't know, we might end up eating out; we're a bit tired and we want to have something quick, so we're thinking about going to the old Malt Shop" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Really? That sounds groovy guys; I didn't even know the two of you liked Malt Shops?" Daphne asked.

"Well, it's kind of retro and we figured we could have a night out, just the two of us" Mr. Blake said with a smile, as he moved closer to his wife and placed an arm around her, thereby pulling her closer to him.

"George, that was very… Romantic of you; just like when we were dating" Mrs. Blake replied with a smile, as she leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Thank you dear" Mr. Blake responded.

"You're welcome" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Um, mom and dad?" Daphne interrupted.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"If you two aren't in a hurry to leave, I was hoping I could introduce you to a good friend of mine" Daphne replied.

"Certainly Daphne, that would be more then all right with us" Mr. Blake responded.

"OK; mom, dad, this is a friend of mine that Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and I met some years back, her name is Jeannie" Daphne explained, motioning over to where the red head clad in Arabian clothing was standing.

"It's nice to meet you Jeannie. And any friend of our daughter's is a friend of ours" Mr. Blake said as he walked a few feet over to where the group's magical friend was and shook her hand.

"Likewise; so, where do you live Jeannie?" Mrs. Blake asked, while shaking her hand as well.

"Um, well I guess I you could say I'm a traveler; I don't really stay in one place for a long time" Jeannie replied, while not trying to say anything that might spill the beans about her being a genuine Genie.

"I see; well, we'll just have to fix that. Jeannie, if it's alright with you, we would like you to come and move into Blake Mansion and live with us, and with Daphne." Mr. Blake remarked, with a smile on his face.

"Thank You daddy, that's exactly what I was hoping you would say!" Daphne replied, before she ran over to her father and began hugging him relentlessly.

"You're welcome dear, but could you please let go of me, you're crushing my windpipe a bit" Mr. Blake responded, gasping a bit for air as he tried to speak.

"Whoops, sorry dad; I didn't mean to do that" Daphne replied, letting go of her father so he could speak and breathe a bit.

"That's quite all right dear, that's quite all right; I can understand you being excited and all" Mr. Blake answered.

"Right; by the way Daphne, since Jeannie is a friend of yours, will she be traveling with you, Fred and Velma at all?" Mrs. Blake inquired.

"Hopefully she will mom, in fact we decided to make her an official member of Mystery Inc. earlier today" Daphne replied.

"Wonderful, I think she'll be an excellent addition to your team. Well George, I think we should get going, I don't want to wait any longer to eat, partly because my stomach is starting to rumble" Mrs. Blake noted, looking over at her husband.

"I couldn't agree more dear, let's get going. Make sure and keep the house somewhat clean while we're gone, and if you aren't awake when we get back, have a good night's sleep" Mr. Blake replied, heading towards the door as he spoke, with Mrs. Blake right behind her.

"OK dad, and have a good time at the Malt Shop" Daphne responded.

"We will dear, we will" Mr. Blake replied, having walked all the way to the door by this point.

Mr. and Mrs. Blake then opened the large mansion door and walked outside. Eventually the two of them reached one of the Blake family's fleet of expensive automobiles where the family chauffeur was waiting to escort them inside; Mr. and Mrs. Blake then entered the car and the chauffeur started the vehicle, before long the car took off and Daphne, Fred, Velma and Jeannie were left to their own devices.

"Well girls, now that Daphne's mother and father have gone to dinner, what does everyone want to do now?" Fred asked, surveying his companions for their opinions.

"Actually Freddie, with all the excitement today, I'm kind of tuckered out. I think I'm ready to hit the hay" Daphne replied, yawning and stretching as she spoke.

"Good idea Daphne, I'm getting a little tired as well" Velma added, almost following Daphne's lead to the letter.

"Ditto for me, maybe tomorrow I can show the three of you some more magic and I can learn more about your parents business Daphne" Jeannie responded.

"Sounds good to me Jeannie, sounds good to me" Daphne replied.

"Well girls, I guess that means it's time for bed. Good night Daphne, Velma, Jeannie; see you tomorrow" Fred remarked as he headed out of the room and towards a wooden staircase, and then upstairs to one of the mansion's guest rooms.

Velma Dinkley soon followed Fred Jones and ventured upstairs towards another one of the mansion's spacious guest rooms. Soon Fred and Velma were asleep, which left Daphne Blake as the only one up, but that was going to change soon as she headed upstairs towards her bedroom, with Jeannie in tow of course, who had already reentered her bottle and was getting ready to catch forty winks as well.

Eventually the red head entered her bedroom, changed into her bedroom clothes, which in this case was a light purple nightgown and violet colored robe, and got into bed. After pulling the covers over her, she prepared to enter dreamland, but not before thinking about the events that had happened already that day. Specifically the fact that she now had her own genie, and that Mystery Inc. had a new, and magical member; but that wasn't the only thing that the red head was thinking about as she placed her head on a lacy violet pillow, while beginning to doze off.

"Sure is great to have a genie around the mansion, she's pretty cool too. Although, I wonder sometimes; I sure wish I knew how Jeannie manages to do all that stuff she does" Daphne remarked in a dream like state, before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

However, while Daphne had drifted off to dreamland, someone in her bedroom was not quite asleep and had heard what the red head said. Over on her dresser sat an ancient looking bottle, and before you could say Alakazaam, a plume of purple smoke came out of it and materialized in the wealthy red head's bedroom.

The red head had her hair done up in a pony tail, and was in fact the very Genie who now served Daphne Blake, although that was going to soon change as Jeannie stood at the foot of the wealthy budding writer's bed. With a smile on her face, Jeannie looked at her sleeping mistress and making sure she didn't wake up the red headed budding writer as she spoke.

The genie was quite happy that Daphne was asleep, because if she was awake she would probably hear and see what Jeannie was doing. And as a result, she probably wouldn't agree with what the red head was about to do and what she was about to provide for the wealthy red haired sleuth as well.

"Daphne, you made a wonderful wish; and I am more then willing to comply with your request. When you wake up tomorrow, you will be able to see first hand how I am able to perform my duties, and you will also be able to do some of the same things I do as well" Jeannie stated softly, before whipping her red ponytail around with a flourish and pointing it at Daphne's sleeping form.

After she was finished, Jeannie turned back into a plume of purple smoke and returned to the comfort of her own private sleeping quarters, in this case her bottle. For the moment, Daphne was fast asleep, and unaware what her magical friend was doing; but when tomorrow morning came, the wealthy red head was going to discover what Jeannie could really do and maybe a few things about herself as well.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone likes my little story so far; I plan on things getting a lot more interesting in the next chapter and that will be where Daphne will get to strut her stuff so to speak. Also, I'm not entirely sure if this story will finish with three chapters, or whether this will be extended to four chapters, I'm not entirely sure yet; but needless to say, I have a plan and this fic will get a lot more interesting. Also, sorry for the long chapter; I got into a rhythm with this chapter and couldn't stop writing.


End file.
